Crimson red and heavenly blue
by MoonieKnight
Summary: Gaara's a vampire. He and his friends are attacking a party. Who's the boy with the blue eyes? Will Gaara kill him? YAOI GaaNaru Rated: M for blood, swearing and smex.
1. Chapter 1

My teeth pierced through his skin making him cry out in agony. The scarlet liquid pouring in to my mouth. The man in my hands struggling for his survival which only makes me take a harder grip of his shoulders digging my nails into his skin. I drop the man, his dead body falling to the floor. The remaining fluid spread out in a puddle over the marble floor.

I look up and around the room. There were screaming humans everywhere. There were seventeen of us and about a hundred of them. I watch over the scene. The walls are splattered with the cherry red liquid and it was also all over the floor. The white floor made a beautiful contrast to my favorite color. There is already many dead on the floor. It had been a garden party here just a few hours ago but they had to move it inside when it started to rain.

They should have been prepared it had been raining a lot these days and it was fall after all. Still the guests probably didn't mind, the mansion was indeed beautiful the marble floor and the dalhia colored curtains made an splendid variation to the black furniture. There was a bar in the corner of the of the room, chairs and tables had been placed against the walls making space for a dance floor, a sofa and a cafe table was placed in front of a flat tv. The balcony door was open probably because someone tried to get away and the rain was pouring inside making the floor wet.

My eyes landed on a boy looking to be around sixteen, he was sitting in the corner trying to look invisible. I walked over to the boy. He looked up at me. Watched me with big blue eyes, tears running down his cheeks, his blonde hair hade stains of red in it and his clothes were also soaked with the crimson red liquid. He was beautiful. He's staring at me, His eyes asking why? There is only one reason for that and that is that I crave it, I can't go without it. Sure I could survive without it but it was to good to stop.

I grabbed the the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the wall his feet tangling in above the ground. I took his neck to my mouth and bet down. He screamed, a scream of fear and pain. Screams only makes me want more. I love it when they scream it makes everything better. To pick a victim and then rip them open draining them of life. Dropping their dead body to the ground leaving them there for some poor bastard to find. There is nothing better, nothing to compare it to. But this was different. His screams makes me feel... Guilty? No that cant be it.

I remove my teeth from his neck and take a good look at him. He truly was beautiful. The boy stopped screaming, Eyes full with terror.

I released the boy from my grip putting him carefully down on the floor. His eyes widened with disbelief. I sighed, his heavenly blue looked into my usually teal but now dark crimson eyes. The boy tried to say something but the words couldn't seem to come out. He took a deep breath and then he said the last thing I'd ever expect anyone to ever say to me.

"Thanks?" His voice was weak but you could clearly hear the words as he spoke. It sounded more like a question than ehm... gratefulness. Not that he should be grateful. I look at him with now disbelief in MY eyes. The boy saw the look on my face and gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks for not killing me." Now I just stare at him with not just disbelief but also shock. The smile smile on his face grew wider. Was this boy crazy? He just for not killing him. I mean I may not have killed him but he is not exactly unharmed. I picked up the boy bridal style and walked to wards the doors. My friends yelling something behind me. I didn't listen, this boy needed medical attention, now! I walked through the doors and into the night, they lay unconscious un my arm, he had past out because of the blood lost.

* * *

I walked up the stairs to the floor were he boy had been placed. I didn't know why but I felt like I needed to see him, be with him. I opened the door to the room were one of the nurses had told me he was in. He looked so peaceful were he slept. He had bandages around his neck other than that he looked fine a little pale but otherwise fine. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, he watched my mouth probably inspecting my fangs. He's smile grew wider.

"Thank you." He said in low voice. Thought about why I had let the boy go but I couldn't find an answer. He had looked at me with does beautiful blue eyes and I just couldn't bear the thought of seeing them drowned of life. I killed many times but I've never felt this way. What was this feeling? He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. His eyes full with something I couldn't connect.

"No, thank you." I said walking out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Well this is my first fic I ever posted on this website, I hope it was good. I know it's short. Should I make it a multi chapter fic or should I leave it like this maybe make a version from Narutos poov, well please tell me what you think. Sorry for any spell and grammar mistakes. Im from sweden and I've only got a D in english, so... yeah I'm not the best at the language. But I'm open to criticism about the story. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** eventuall yaoi

**Pairings:** main GaaNaru, side SasoDei

"speech"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 2**

* * *

He picked up the glasses from the table and put them down on the tray he was caring. The party was in full swing, people were dancing and laughing. There were some sitting in the bar, barley sober enough to walk. Not one of the part sober men and women stumbling on the dance floor were paying attention to blonde waiter cleaning tables in the corner. Earlier when there were still kids here and when they were still outside, before it had started to rain, this had been a sophisticated garden party. Now it was closer to a teenage rave party than a upperclass business party.

He put down the tray on the windowsill, to look out the window. The rain splattered against the window pane. Naruto sighed, the clock was nearing one and the party would not end for at least another couple of hours and then he would have to stay for at least another hour to clean up, so he wouldn't be home until four or five.

The music was booming through the speakers, drunk men and women trying but failing to dance to the beat. Stumbling across the dance floor, grinding against each other the whole scene was utterly pathetic. People trying to drink away there problems only to wake up with a headache and realize they're still there.

"Hey, blondie! Get back to work!" Naruto looked up, a brown haired waiter was standing beside him looking really pissed.

"Oh sorry, got lost in thoughts" Naruto said before straightening up and picking up the tray.

"I don't give a fuck about what you were doing. Just get back to work!" The man said before walking of to wipe of a couple of tables by the bar.

"Ok." He mumbled before walking over to the next table. His thoughts drifting away again.

* * *

"Where are they?" An annoyed grey haired man asked.

"I don't know, Hidan." Hidan turned to look at the black eyed man sitting onna rock a couple of meters away, who was reading some sort of book. They were outside a big mansion, the rain pouring down so they were already soaked through there clothes.

"Well, they better get here soon, Itachi." The raven haired man rolled his eyes at how childish his comrade's behavior were.

"They probably stopped for a snack on the way here." Kakuzu said earning a glare from hidan.

"Why would they stop for a snack when we're just about to eat?" Grey haired man said very annoyed.

"Guys, this is Sasori and Deidara we're talking about. They probably just wanted to get in a last minuet fuck." A ginger haired man named Pain sitting beside Zthe dark eyed man said.

"Okay but where's Gaara?" Itachi asked, not looking up from his book.

"I dunno, maybe he has found some better entertainment." A boy called Tobi said. Hidan turned to look at him.

"Better than this? There is NOTHING Gaara likes better than a good hunt." Itachi said, as a matter of fact, still reading.

"Yeah, that man is a true sadist." Hidan said just as a red haired man landed on the ground next to him, which caused Itachi to look up from his book. From were the redhead came from would forever be a mystery.

"So I'm a sadist, huh?" The man said raising two non existing eyebrows at the grey haired.

"Gaara! Where have you been?" Tobi exclaimed.

"Oh, just round and about. I been warming up for the main course." Gaara said with a smirk.

"Hah! What was it I said!" Kakuzu said with a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah, you were right." Hidan said clearly getting more annoyed.

"So can't we just go without them?" Itachi asked.

"Without who?" Gaara wondered.

"Sasori and Deidara, they're also late." Kakuzu answered.

"I was not late, I was merely early and decided that I was hungry." The red haired said, pretending to look insulted.

"Okay whatever." Itachi said turning back to his book.

"See you're talking just like them!" Hidan practically yelled.

"Like who?" Itachi said giving up on trying to read his book.

"Like the teenagers and everyone else in this decade." Hidan said making the onyx eyed man rase his brows.

"So? If you wanna blend in you got to speak like them." Itachi said with a shrug.

"Well it doesn't mean you got to say; whatever and lol and lmao or shit like that." Hidan muttered.

"Okay, but are we going to go in without them?" Pain interrupted them.

"No, we wont be able to block all the entrances if it's only us, and the risk that someone will get away gets bigger. Plus they should be here any minuet now, if they didn't go up for a second round." Gaara said just before another redhead and a blond landed on each side of him.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late." The blond said.

"Yeah we got a little caught up." The redhead, Sasori, said.

"'Caught up' in what?" Tobi asked.

"Obviously in each other." Pain said before standing up.

"So we're going now?" Kakuzu said.

"Yes, the music's still on so there's at least som people left." Gaara said before making his way towards the mansion.

* * *

Naruto's eyes turned to the clock again, which obviously didn't make the time go faster. It was finally half past one still no one seemed to be getting tired or making a move about heading home.

'Great I'll be stuck here until at least is seriously getting annoying' Naruto thought just as another drunken pair got up to dance, leaving a half a dozen shot glasses on the table of which half the content of each glass had some how ended up on the table.

Picking up glasses and wiping tables was a very simple job but also a very boring one, and on top of that the payment sucked. He always wanted to do something cool like become an assassin for FBI or something like that, but as he graduated he realized that that was just childish dreams.

The doors slammed open, Naruto turned to see who the late arriver was. They were a group of men, there were sixteen, no seventeen of them. There were two redheads standing in the front, next to the one on the left were a blonde man or boy he didn't look older than sixteen with blonde hair in a half done pony tail with bangs covering his left eye. Behind them stood a group of different people but all of them had one thing in common, there eyes were red.

A wide grin spread over the red haired man on the right face. "Begin." And with that said the group shattered across the room and the screams began. Naruto didn't understand what was happening, all he could hear was screams they were even louder than the music. All he could see was red. Blood. It was every were. He could see the brown haired man who had yelled at him earlier run towards the balcony doors. Just as he opened the doors a black haired man with red eyes caught a hold of his arm, the man fell to his knees begging for mercy and the red eyed man just laughed. He pulled the man up on his feet, giving him a small smirk as he put his mouth to the mans neck. The brown haired started to scream an ear piercing scream. The man let go of the others lifeless body and letted it fall to the floor. The red eyes turned to Naruto and in inhuman speed he was standing opposite to him now moving slowly almost teasingly towards him. Naruto back as much as he could before he felt the wall against his back he slowly slid down to the floor bringing his knees to his chest and the black haired man spoke.

"Little boy, as much as I want to tasted a know that my friend has a stronger liking to your type." The red eyed man bent down to caress Naruto's cheek before grabbing his jaw forcing Naruto to look into his eyes. "But if he has not approached you at the end of the night I'll take the pleasure of ripping you open myself." Fear full eyes watched as the man moved away seeking his next victim.

Naruto felt the tears building up. 'Was he going to die? Who was this friend of the black haired man?'

Naruto was to lost in thoughts to notice the man approaching him. Dark red eyes studying the blonde boy. 'Was he crying?' Gaara was now standing over the blonde, who finally seemed to have noticed him.

'Is this him?' Blue fear full eyes traveling from his feet to his face and the blonde noticeably flinched at the fangs before getting pulled up and pressed against the wall his feet not touching the ground. Soft lips touched his skin before shap teeth pierced through his skin and Naruto lets a scream escape his throat.

After just a couple of seconds the red head pulled his mouth from Naruto's neck.

Naruto couldn't think straight the pain was unbearable. He forced his eyes open, when he'd closed them he couldn't remember. Blue met red.

Blue eyes full of fear steered into haunted red, containing guilt?

The vampire placed him carefully on the floor before steering up staring at Naruto.

He just stood there watching the boy on the floor. Now Narutos mind finally started working. 'Why isn't he killing me? Did I taste bad?' The blond thought. 'Is he letting me go? Am I going to live?' Naruto stared into the eyes of the predator finding himself shocked as he sees guilt. 'He isn't going to kill me? He seems sad, for what he's done? Should I thank him, for not killing me? Shore he did a lot of damage but he doesn't seem like he want to kill me... Anymore.'

"Thanks?" Naruto said. 'Damn I sound so weak.' "Thanks for not killing me." He said, this time louder.

The vampire was staring at the boy his mind spinning. 'Wait what am I doing here he need help.' Gaara thought. Picking up the boy right before the blondes world turned dark.

* * *

Naruto woken at at feeling of company as if someone else was in his bedroom. 'Was it all a dream?' Had he fallen asleep before he even got to work?' He opened his eyes, being greeted by with walls, not the light blue ones in the bedroom of his apartment. 'Where am I? It looks like a hospital. w had it been for real?' His eyes flicked to the figure standing in the door way. The red hair made the memories flashing before his eyes. The man had saved him, Naruto stated in his mind a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Thank you." The blonde said his voice low but he was sure the man could hear him.

"No, thank you." The redhead said before walking out of the room. Naruto made a move to try and follow him but his body was to weak see his wish through.

'Will I ever meet him again?' Naruto thought eyes locked on the door.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N: Well I've decided to make this a multi chapter fic :) And just so everybody knows in my story "tobi" is like tobi in the manga and anime before he shows that he's Obito but with a little more confidence. Pain is like Pain but there is no nagato in this and it's the Yahiko Pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**pairings: GaaNaru, SasoDei **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto walked out of the hospital, the sun shining and cars honking. Naruto thought back to the night before and the man. 'He had blood red hair and red eyes... No he had blue green eyes at the hospital.' The man had a tattoo on the left side of his forehead but it was half covered with hair so he couldn't see what it resembled. 'He had fangs... He was a vampire. He had tried to kill me, no he saved me. If he hadn't taken me from there another would have came and killed me instead. But he tried to kill me! Still I'm not dead and its because of him.' Naruto battled with himself as he headed home.

* * *

Gaara walked down the road the sun went down an hour or so ago. He was glad that it was becoming winter so he could be out longer. The clock was seven and something, he was late. They'd probably not care, except for Sasori the man has no patience.

Buildings towered on each side of the pavement. Lights blinking in the night, which was far from silent. The hilton hotel seemed to be higher than all the buildings.

He entered the lobby was beautifully arranged with with white walls and furniture and golden curtains.

He took the elevator to the tenth floor, and opened the door to room 543 and got the greeted with the usual site. Tobi sat on the bed talking to any one who would listen, Pain sat on the other bed reading, Deidara was snogging with sasori on the desk, Itachi was playing with the toy of the decade, Hidan seemed to be complaining over something and the rest were spread out over the room.

Deidara's lips parted with Sasori's and the blonde turned to see who had entered there room.

"Gaara! Where you been?"

"Did you get yourself laid? Itachi said with a smirk.

"Yeah, who was that cute blondie?" Pain asked looking up from his book.

"Oh don't tell me we're getting another one of those." Hidan muttered.

"Hey!" Deidara exclaimed.

"What? We don't need another dumb blond running around" Hidan awnserd with a snort.

"Hidan stop it, and Dei you're not dumb, you're one of the smartest i know." Sasori said wrapping his arms around his beloved.

"Thank you, Danna." A blushing Deidara said.

"So Gaara, what happened last night, you just left?" Pain asked turning back to the original conversation.

Gaara muttered something that the men couldn't hear despite there super hearing.

"You did sleep with the blonde!" Itachi exclaimed.

"No... I just ehh..." Gaara muttered.

"Where did you take him?" Kakazu asked.

"The hospital." Gaara said.

"What!?"

"Why didn't you just heal him?" Sasori wondered.

"Ehh I dont know..." the jaded eyed man mumbled.

"Okay, everybody get out." Sasori said. Nobody moved. "Now!" He said a little angry this time. The muttering vampires slowly walked out of the room. Deidara still standing in the middle of the room. "You to Dei I need to talk to Gaara alone" Deidara gave him a nod before walking out of the room.

"What wrong with me?" Gaara said seating himself on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked sitting down next to him.

"I was going to feed from that boy and then I just couldn't bring myself to it."

"But you did bite him?"

"Yes, but he screamed so I stopped."

"He screamed? But you love screams."

"I know but his screams just sounded so wrong."

"Okay."

"I felt like... I dont know, like I wanted no, needed to protect him."

"I understand thats how I felt when I met Deidara."

"But you're mates."

"So, maybe the kid is your mate."

"What! The boy can't be more than sixteen."

"So, for a vampire age is nothing."

"I know but if he is my mate I won't leave him here, and I wouldn't turn him until he's at least eighteen and we can't stay here for more than a month or so."

"But he can come with us as human."

"No, it's to dangerous."

"But you don't have a choice. Plus right now it doesn't matter, you'll have to approach him first anyway."

"And how am I going to that?"

"Tell him who you are."

"Yeah that would work. Hi, my name is Gaara I'm a vampire, you're my mate, let ride of in the sunset together."

"Very funny. It worked with Dei and yours probably already figured out what you are."

"If his not as dense as Dei."

"Dei not stupid, he's really smart and you know it."

"Yeah I know, but sometimes you got to agree that he's a little off."

"No it's just a part of his charm."

"Whatever you say."

"So are you going to talk to him?"

"Yeah, but tomorrow. He's been through a lot."

"Okay." Sasori said walking over to the door.

"So what did you and Dei do last night?" A smirking sasori opened the door.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be doing a lot of that in time." He said as he opened the door letting the other ones in.

* * *

Naruto looked out the window, it was the first rain free night in weeks. The blonde had finally cleared up his mind. He wanted to meet the red haired man again.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I decided that if I included the part were Gaara actually looks for Naruto the chapter would be to long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gaara entered the seemingly empty hospital. A women sat in the front desk. Pink shoulder long hair and a ribbon to hold some of the hair back, wearing the classic nurse outfit, typing on a computer.

"How may I help you, sir?" The pink haired nursed said smiling at Gaara.

"Oh, I wondered if you knew the name of the boy who came in here a night ago because of blood lost?"

"Yes of curse. Let me see." She said riffling around in a drawer, pulling out a couple of parchment. "Why do you request this information?"

The redhead gave a charming smile. "Im following a line of mysterious attacks on individuals who'd ended up hospitalized because of sever blood loss."

"The boy had said he didn't remember what had happened." Green eyes looked over the papers before turning to Gaara. "Are you a reporter?"

"Ehm... Yes."

"Oh... Well his name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is his address. She said handing one of the papers to the vampire. On the paper a picture of the boy was placed as well as his name, height, weight, phone number, job and address.

"Thank you, miss." Gaara said with a warm smile which faded as he walked out the door into the cool autumn night, heading for Starbucks three blocks away.

* * *

"Hi Naruto!" A ice blond girl greeted as he came in to the store.

"Hi Ino." Naruto mumbled putting on the green apron.

"What's up with you?" The girl, Ino said.

"Oh nothing, just a little tiered, thats all."

"Did you work on your free night?" Ino said looking slightly disappointed.

"Yeah..." Naruto said scratching his neck. "I was short on the rent."

"Again? Where does all your money go? I mean all you eat's instant ramen."

"Even if it was all I ate, there's other things that cost money. You know some people actually work for more than some extra spending money." Naruto said sending an annoyed glare at the girl.

"Okay. Well its your turn to stand at the counter." She said walking past Naruto for her scheduled break. None of them noticing the teal eyes watching them from the other side of the counter.

* * *

It was nearly closing time, there were only a couple of loud girls and a guy in a grey hoody left sipping on a cup of black coffee. Naruto's just dying to get home. He works two jobs every day, one during the morning and one in the afternoon. Some he has. To work extra as a waiter or cleaner when the money weren't enough. Narutos fingers drifted to the marks on his neck. They had healed fairly quick and the scars were slowly fading away.

The group of girls got up and exit the cafe, giggling all the way out. Stumbling on high heels heading for the club. The clock just minutes from eleven now. The guy in the hoody was still sitting in the corner and it didnt look like he was going any time soon.

"Naruto!" He turned around to the ice blonde girl, who was wearing her dark purple jacket. "Closing time! Why are you still working?"

"Technically there's five minutes left and we still have a costumer left." Naruto said gesturing toward the man in the corner.

"Well... We can always kick him out..." The girl thought out loud while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No you go I'll just wait until he leaves..." The boy offered eyes locked at the other man.

"Thanks, Naruto!" Ino picked up her bag and shoot Naruto a smile. "Bye!" She said as she walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind the man with the hoody got up. He walked up to the counter, his hoody shadowing his face.

"How may I help you, sir?" A nervous Naruto said. 'Omg I hope he's not a burglar.'

"So..." The man took of his hoody reviling his face. Running a pale hand through his blood red hair he said. "Your name's Naruto, huh?"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! I've always hated when other people does this to me but now I see how fun it is. Sorry for any grammar and spell mistakes. And thanks to cuervo ryoko for being my first reviewer even thought I cant under stand a word of what you wrote... But thanks anyway!

Until next time ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Y-you! W-what are y-y-you doing here?!" A smirk spread across Gaara's face as his little blonde stuttered.

"Obviously, to see you." The red head said tilting head.

"A-are you h-here to finish m-me of?" Naruto was scared he would have to fix that.

"No, just to talk." Gaara reassured. "But first you should close this place." Naruto eyed Gaara cautiously as he made walled through a door behind him coming out again with his jacket on. He walked up to each window and pulled down the curtains before turning back to the other man who walked up to him as he opened the door. When they both were out he locked the and turned to look at the redhead.

"Ehh o-okay. W-where are you taking me?" Naruto asked Gaara who seemed to be looking at the stars.

"I'm not taking you anywhere, you're taking me to were ever you live." Gaara answered eyes still locked on the dark night sky.

"What?"

"Well I'm hungry and i thought that you could threat me to a midnight snack." Naruto's eyes widened at his statement making the redhead laugh. "Geez, child I'm kidding."

"So you're not going to ehh..." The blonde looked down at his shoes as he tried to come up with the right word.

"Bite you? Gaara asked and the blonde nodded. "Not unless you want me to?" He said with a smirk as Naruto shook his head. "Well then which way?"

"Ehh usually I take the buss..." Naruto mumbled looking up the street towards the buss stop as he thought of the vampire going on a buss with a bunch of humans on it. Did vampires even travel by buss?

"Where do you live?" Gaara asked the not really so present boy.

"Down town..."

At this the redhead rolled his eyes. "More specific."

"Ehh the old apartment building next to the railroad." Naruto said finally looking at Gaara.

"Ah I can take us there."

"How?" Naruto wondered just before he got picked up by the vampire bridal style.

"Have you not seen a single vampire movie?" Gaara said but before Naruto could answer the vampire moved. They slashed through the air and in less than a second they stopped standing out side the old apartment complex.

"Wow!" Naruto said as let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Yeah..." Naruto opened the door and walked up the stairs the vampire following right behind him. The blonde turned left and walked down a dark hallway, stopping infront of a door with the number 5D on it.

"So this is it, home sweet home." He said opening the door for the vampire. The apartment was small and only had three rooms plus one bathroom. The room they entered were the living room. It was a sofa and a small tv in the center of room, the walls were light blue and an orange carpet covered the floor. The sofa and the coffee table were black, on the table there were empty bowls and glasses. The click behind him indicated than Naruto had closed the door. Gaara turned around to look at the blonde who still seemed to be scared.

"I'm sorry." He said although Naruto wasn't convinced. "I'm sorry, for the pain I've cost you. Please Naruto forgive me." He said taking a step closer to the blonde who just backed away.

"Why would I forgive you?" Naruto questioned.

"Because we are meant to be, Naruto."

"W-what are you t-talking about?" An utterly confused look spread across Naruto's face.

"You are meant for me, so I won't endure eternity alone." Gaara simply answered.

"E-eternity?"

"Yes, I'm immortal and will live through eternity. And soon you shall be too." He said slowly backing away further into the living room.

"I'm gonna be immortal?" Naruto said following the red haired man

"Yes, you'll be immortal, eternal, you'll be walking forever on this planet."

"That doesn't sound specially good."

"Yes, when you are alone but when you have company it's not so bad." Gaara said taking a seat on the sofa.

"So you want me to come with you?"

"Yes and we shall be immortal together."

"What if I don't want to be immortal." Naruto asked still standing looking down at vampire.

"Why wouldn't you want to be?"

"I don't wanna leave my life behind." At this Gaara actually laughed.

"What life?" He said earning a irritated look from Naruto. "I was by no means trying to offend you child, but what kind of life is this? You have no family, you live alone and I guess friends are a rarity to you." He continued. "Think of what you could have if you come with me and my friends. Id give you anything you'd ever dream of."

"Anything?" A bit of hope could be heard in his voice.

"Well family, friends and everything money can by." The blonde thought for a moment before he walk to the other side of the sofa taking the seat next to him.

"Family and friends?" He said turning his head to look Gaara in the eyes.

"My friends becomes your friends and we see each other as family."

"I'd have a f-family?"

"Yes a family, well its basically built of weird uncles and crazy cousins. Oh, and then there's Konan, she's like a mother to us." A small smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"A mother?"

"Yes im a hundred precent sure she'll love you." Gaara said smiling back at Naruto. "Come with me and I'll show you how to truly live. We can travel the world together."

"Why do you want me to come with you?"

"Because I can't kill you. I've been abel to kill my own family, but I couldn't bring myself to kill you, a mere stranger. Still you aren't a stranger, you are the one made for me. We shall walk the path of infinity together."

"But why me out of billions of humans?" Naruto asked.

"Because you are my mate." The blonde's eyes widened.

"We're mates?"

"Of course. Made for each other and only each other."

"We are mates." Naruto stated.

"Yes, and as my mate you will come with me? Yes?" Gaara couldnt hide the hope seeping through his voice.

"What do I got to lose?"

"Great! By the way, my name is Gaara."

* * *

A/N: Next up; Meeting the family.

I know there is a lot of Akatsuki members in this fic but after Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara the Akatsuki's my favorite characters. So... yeah, but the vampire family isn't only Akatsuki members but it's mainly Akatsuki members. Thank you to sofihime and Manga Ren for the reivews.

There's a button bellow press it and review, please.

Until next time ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'I hate this.' Naruto declared in his mind as he let go of Gaara's shoulders stumbling to the ground. The blonde looked around, they were standing out side the hilton, the best and finest hotel in the hole city. They'd just left Naruto's apartment and Gaara had said that they were going to were he and his friend were staying, he just didn't think it would be the hilton. The shocked look on Naruto's face did not go unnoticed by Gaara who raised an questioning non existent eyebrow.

"Did you think I lived in a old castle?" A blushing Naruto turned from his gazing of the hotel to look at Gaara who was already half way up the stairs leading to the entrance.

"No..." He said skipping up the stairs after Gaara.

* * *

They were standing in a hallway decorated with green gold and white. A green rug covered the floor with the exact same color as the curtins for the non existent window, the walls were white as well as the doors which were surrounded by a golden frame. While Naruto stared at the hallway Gaara made started walking down the corridor. 374, the number of the room they were staying.

"Are we going in?" Naruto, who suddenly had appeared next to him, asked.

"Yeah" He said reaching for the door.

* * *

Sasori was sitting on the bed reading a book, between his legs Deidara sat resting his head on his chest. His eyes were closed and he looked to be in deep sleep. Even thought they could sleep they didn't need to. Though Deidara, had found sleep as a good way to pass time.

The others were sitting around the room, minding their own. Itachi was the only one except for Deidara who ad decided to take a nap resting his head against Kisame's shoulder while he was playing chess with Kakuzu. Hidan was talking rather loud to Tobi who eagerly listened. Konan were sitting on the other bed in the room talking in hushed voices with Pain, who was reading and not paying her a lot of attention.

The younger male's long blonde hair was halfway pulled up in a high pony tail and the rest fell neatly across his face covering his left eye. The man shifted in his sleep and his eyes slowly opened reviling grey blue orbs. Sasori smiled at his mate as he slowly made it back to consciousness.

"Finally a wake I see."

"They're here." Deidara stated looking up at Sasori.

"Mhm." He confirmed just as the door opened.

* * *

The door opened and they walked into a medium sized room with two beds. The room was decorated the same way as the hall, a green rug and green curtains, the walls and the bed sheets were white and a dark brown desk stood in the corner next to a door which Naruto guessed lead to a bathroom.

But that was not it, there were people sitting in the room, laughing and taking. When you saw them like this you'd never think they were vampires.

"Gaara! You brought some fucking snacks?" A man with silver grey hair yelled from the other side of the room.

"No, this is Naruto hes going to stay with us." Gaara answered.

"Youre making him your childe?" A blonde guy, or girl it was hard to tell, asked.

"Yeah... If I can convince him." Gaara said mumbling the last part.

"You mean he's not even sure?" A orange haired man asked from behind his book.

"Mhm..."

"Why did you bring him here then?" The ginger said still not looking up.

"Yeah, you could have 'convinced' him somewhere else." The blonde who Naruto was 70% sure was a man.

"Seriously Gaara, this is kind of a stupid idea." A brown haired man sitting by the window said.

"It wasn't even my idea, it was Sasori's." Gaara said a little grumpy.

"I didn't tell you to bring him here before you turned him." A guy with red hair extremely similar to gaara's, said who was sitting on the bed with the guy/girl.

"So, you brought Deidara here before you turned him." Gaara argued.

"Yes but during that time it was just you and me. Everyone in here doesn't have the self control that we have." The other redhead said sending a look towards grey silver haired man.

"What do I have to do with this." The girly guy or manly girl said.

"Yeah, it was different for Deidara 'cause he's Sasori's ma-" a green haired girl sitting on the floor started.

"Oh my god he's your mate!" A blue haired women said while practically running up to them.

"Wait! Is it me who you think doesn't have any fucking self control!?" The silver haired man yelled.

"You found your mate?" A man, or maybe boy he looked kind of young, said standing a little behind the woman eyeing him warily.

"Its so nice to meet you." The women said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah... This is Naruto, and Naruto this is Konan and that's Tobi." Gaara said motioning to the man standing behind Konan. "The one sitting on the bed's Pain and on the other's Sasori and Deidara. Deidara's the blonde." The man, Pain was reading a book as well was Sasori. "That guy's Roshi and he with sunglasses' Killer B." Roshi had red hair much like Sasori and Gaara and killer B's was light blonde. "The ones sitting on the soffa are Itachi and Kisame, itachi's the shorter." Naruto looked over to the soffa were two pale men sat, receiving a sharp toothed smile from the taller. "That one's Yugito," He said gesturing toward a woman with blonde hair. "and the one next to her's Han." Naruto's eyes fell on a man with orange brown eyes wearing a red cap. "The one by the computers Kakuzu and that's Hidan." 'That bastard wanted to eat me.' Naruto thought before looking at the other, Kakuzu seemed to be working on something on the computer and didn't pay attention to what's happening around the room. "Zetsu's by the window and the one who's blowing bubble's Utakata. The girl with green hair's Fu and the boy with the scar's Yagura." The green haired girl was playing cards on the floor with the boy, Yagura.

"Wait, does this mean will have another stupid blonde?" Everyone's eyes turned to Hidan who obviously was the one who asked the question.

"What do you mean by another?" Yugito said narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, we're not stupid!" Deidara exclaimed.

"They may not be but I'm not so sure about you." Hidan said gesturing toward Yugito and Killer B.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous of you hair." Sasori reassured Deidara as he stroked his hair.

"Ok, well I'm taking him to the other room since I still dont trust some of you around him." Gaara said as he dragged Naruto with him out of the room. "'Bye!

* * *

**A/N:** So... The jinchuuriki and the Akatsuki... Well it's my fic and I can write what ever I want.

I will be going on a vacation for four weeks with my family and some idiot decided that we should live in a hotel without wifi so I wont be able to update but hopefully I'll have one or two chapters when I get back.

Oh and I forgot to say earlier that I do not own any Naruto characters or the hotel chain The Hilton that honor belongs to some guy who's first name I do not know and Masashi Kishimoto.

Bye! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The other room was decorated in the same way as the room he'd met Gaara's 'family', although this room was smaller. But the big difference was there was only one bed. The king sized bed cover nearly all of the room. Naruto who still stood by the door was staring at the bed. He was NOT sharing bed with Gaara. He was a nice guy and all but he just met the man for the first time two night ago, and that time he had attacked him. So sharing bed was out of question. Sensing Naruto's thoughts Gaara said:

"Don't worry I'm not sleeping here with you. I don't really need to sleep, so the room's all your's."

Naruto turned towards him surprised by his words. "Oh, eh I just thought... That you wanted to... Eh never mind." Blushing slightly Naruto walked over to the bed and seating himself on top of it.

"Yeah about that, sexual intercourse is the first part of mating but I'll wait until you're ready, of course." Naruto slowly took in the words, he would at least get to know the man before anything happened between them.

"Wait, the first part? Are there others?" The blond asked after a while.

"Well yes, the second and last part is turning you." Bub

"I'll have to become a v-vampire?"

"Yes, but we could wait with that too."

"O-okay."

"I'll be in the other room. If you need anything you can call room service, I would like if you'd stay in this room."

"Okay."

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"Well ehm... Bye." He said as Gaara left the room.

* * *

The room was as it was earlier when he entered, some looking at him but not saying anything or commenting the first one to speak to him was Sasori.

"So you're serious about letting him come with us?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Gaara said rubbing the back of his neck.

"But isn't he a little young?" Pain asked still reading the book from earlier.

"Yeah, and he didn't seem to want to be here." Zetsu said from the window which was showing a crystal clear night.

"Plus you shouldn't have told him who we were." Pain said barely looking over his book.

"Or what we were for that matter." Zetsu added getting an agreeing nod from Deidara.

"Holy shit!" Gaara said eyes widening.

"What?" Dei asked sitting up.

"Im not sure I told him that..."

"What!?" Pain exclaimed.

"How the fuck do you forget that?" Said Hidan while raising a eyebrow.

"Well I kind of thought he put two and two together."

"And what if he didn't?" Sasori asked him.

"He kept saying he didn't want me to eat him, so I think he got it." Gaara said mumbling the first part.

"What?" Konan said turning to look at him.

"He thought you'd eat him?" Zetsu asked with a snicker.

"Yeah... But it doesn't matter, we have more important matters to discuss." Gaara said turning to his fellow ginger.

"Yes, I believe Sasuke is following us." Sasori said, the room turned silent everyone turning to look at the redhead.

"What!" Most of the vampires exclaimed.

"Sasuke the hunter?" Said Fu from her position on the floor.

"Who the fuck else?" Asked Hidan in annoyed voice.

"I ones met a pizza guy named Sasuke."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Anyways, why do you think he's following us?" Yagura asked.

"Well he's been in every city we've been in this year just this month." The Akasuna retorted.

"Why would he follow us?" Yagura said looking at Sasori.

"Well he is a hunter after all."

"Yes but why us?" Asked Konan.

"We are a pretty big group and we have made quite the reputation for our selves." At this most of the vampires snickered, they've made quite the reputation but not exactly the best one.

"So were was he last seen?" Asked Utakata, finally starting to pay attention to the conversation.

"Iwa." Sasori said, he always insisted on going back to that town every twenty year since he found Deidara there.

"What!" Fu exclaimed rising to her feet.

"We were there just last month." Konan said in disbelieving voice.

"Yeah, but still Sasuke is known for working fast." Pain argued.

"It looks like we cant stay here as long as we anticipated." Kakuzu, who'd spinned the desk chair towards them, said.

"Okay how long can we stay?" Gaara asked.

"A week tops." Sasori answered the other red haired who looked to be deep in thought.

"Oh... Okay."

"You'll have to convince your little blonde to come with us in less than a week." Zetsu said from the soffa.

"Yeah yeah I get it." The youngest redhead said as he made his way to the door. So what if there was a hunter after them, they've dealt with hunters before.

"Oh and Gaara, no one who've ever had the misfortune of getting on Sasuke's hit list has ever survived." Sasori said making Gaara turn around am look at him. "Just thought you should know."

* * *

He sat on a stone watching a familiar red haired woman approach him. It was a clear night, hundreds of stars could be seen in the sky. It was quiet, too quite even for him and his inhuman hearing. Not an owl could be heard cooing or a squirrel rustling in the bushes.

The big mansion in front of him was beautiful and the surrounding ground equally so. Looking at the outside you could never guess what tragedy had occurred inside of it. The women stopped in front of him looking down on him in his position on the stone.

"Sasuke what should we do with the building?"

"Burn it down." With that said he headed back to the town, he had a certain someone to kill.

* * *

A/N: I'm back! And I brought Sasuke-kun with me ;)

Vacation was nice but I'm kind of looking forward to school. I'm sorry I only wrote one chapter but my phone broke and I didn't bring my computer and my handwriting's so bad I cant even read it myself. Oh and so there's no confusion Sasuke and Itachi are brothers but nobody in the two groups knows that (except for Itachi and Sasuke of course).

I do not own Naruto.

Good bye for now!

Ps.

I'll make Sasuke kill Gaara if you don't review...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He had slept until two in the afternoon, when he woke up there was a note on the table saying that Gaara would come back at seven and that room service would be drawn from Gaara's credit card. So he showered ate and watched som tv. When the clock got six he started getting nervous, what if when Gaara got to know him he wouldn't like him? Or he did something wrong and Gaara got mad, or he what if he said something offending. What if-

He didn't have time to finish the thought because just then the door to the room opened by Gaara.

"Hey."

"Hello," Naruto replied.

"Ehm... So eh are you ehm... hungry?"

"What? Oh eh no I eat for a while ago."

"Oh okay." "So ehm is there something you'd like to do?"

"Eh no..."

"What have you eh... Done today?"

"Well I woke up watched some Tv, took a shower and ate."

"'Kay."

"So eh I wondered..."

"Yes?"

"Well at the party there were only seventeen of you but there were eighteen of you in the other room?"

"Eh, Killer Bee doesn't like to hunt in big groups so usually he goes alone."

"Mhm.." Gaara watched think for a moment. He looked so beautiful with his blond hair falling perfectly down his neck. Feeling Gaara's stare Naruto turned to look at him, as blue met teal Naruto leaned in to look closer into the redheads eyes. Gaara taking this as a invite to press his lips against Naruto's. A shocked gasp escaped Naruto letting Gaara slip his tongue into his mouth. When Naruto's brain caught up to what was happening Gaaras hand had crawled under his shirt, without a second thought he pulled away.

"Get out." He said glaring at Gaara who sat on the bed staring at him dumbly. "Now!"

Gaara quickly got up and moved to the door before he got out he mumbled a quick. "I'm sorry."

When out in the hall he walked swiftly back to the other room seating himself outside the door on the floor putting his head in his hands. 'How could I've been so stupid?' He thought as Deidara came into the hall taking a seat next to him.

* * *

Back in the room Naruto sat on the bed his running hundreds of thought through his head. After a while he brought a hand to feel his plum lips thinking about the taste of Gaara's tongue. It tasted kind of spicy. Naruto sighed, how stupid could he've been? Gaara was probably mad at him or feeling hurt and the kiss hadn't been all that bad, it was actually quite nice. He shouldn't had yelled at him. Ohh stupid, stupid, stupid! Gaara obviously hated him now. So fucking STUPID!

"Naruto!" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to meet steely blue eyes.

"What?" He asked the other blonde who seemed to be really irritated. 'How long had he been in there?'

"I've been taking to you for like five minutes."

"You have? I didn't notice." The other rolled his eyes.

"Well I kind of guessed that." The steel blue eyed man said as he sat down next to him on the bed.

"eh... You're ehh Deidara?"

"Yeah!" The other, Deidara, said with a smile on his face.

"Ehm... Why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, Sasori wanted me to talk to you."

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara."

"Oh..."

"Well ehm if you didn't know I'm Sasori's mate, and we also had it ehm a little awkward when we first met but it got better. I was born in Iwa and lived there until I left with Sasori, its a city quiet like this one, though that was in the end of the 18th century-"

"What! You lived in the 18th century? How old are you? How old's Sasori?" "Ehh... How old is Gaara?"

"Hmm... Well Sasori's Gaara's second cousin I think but Sasori was turned before Gaara was even born. Sasori ran away from home after his parents died and somehow got turned he never told me who he got turned by or how he found a vampire but he said that he begged her to turn him and she did on what terms he never tells me but I guess something sexual although he did tell me he gave her blood before he was turned." He paused for a second. "Oh well, Sasori came back to Suna, were he grew up, twenty years later when his grandma died and he met Gaara. Gaara's family was kind of abusive. His father blamed him for his mother's death, she died when he was born, and because of his father's hatred towards him his siblings hated him too." 'How could Gaara's father hate him for something he couldn't control?' "He lived with his uncle until he turned six when his uncle mysteriously disappeared. After that he moved back to his father's now being blamed for the death of his mother and of his uncle's supposed death. He was called demon his family and the hole village feared him and when Sasori came he felt sorry for him, so he took Gaara with him and raised him and when Gaara turned twenty he turned him." He said as he picked his finger nails. "Well let's see Sasori was born 1648 he ran away at sixteen came back twenty years later when Gaara was twelve so Gaara was born year 1672... and it's 2012 so he'll turn... 341 in January."

"He's 340?" Naruto spa asked in disbelief.

"Mhm."

"Wow, how old can a vampire become?"

"Well we're kind of immortal so I guess quite old."

"Okay..." They sat ther in silence for a while before Naruto de ided to break it. "So why did you come here?"

"Yes I came to say sorry for Gaara, he was really nervous and adding the new time limit got him a little anxious..."

"What time limit?"

"He didn't tell you?" Naruto shook his head. "Well we're being chased by this hunter his name is Sasuke and he is know for being a vampire hunting vampire, I don't think he's especially old a hundred tops and he's only been hunting for about ten years. It's rumored he was trained by the most fear hunter through time, Hashirama. He was the first vampire to turn from his kind and hunt his own brothers and sisters. Hashirama killed many of our kind and he's the reason they're so few of us now he even started the vampire and witch burning hundreds of years ago. He retired a couple of decades ago but if Sasuke really is his apprentice he's someone to avoid at any cause. And well Sasori believes that he'll arrive in this city in about a week or two so we'll have to leave by the end of the week but Gaara's got you and his instincts won't let him leave you here and doesn't want you coming along if you're mortal..."

"So he wanted to turn me before the end of the week?" Deidara nodded. "What happened to when ever you're ready?" He sighed looking down at his feet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait it's been alot with school starting and I've also been planning the plot for the rest of the story. I'll try update a little more often but it will be hard. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions.

Bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Thanks for speaking to me Deidara."

"Dont worry Gaara's a friend and I'd do anything to help him, and now I hope I can count you as a friend too."

"Of course you can." He scratched the back of his neck as he continued. "Ehm... Could you ask Gaara if he could come back?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Okay bye!"

"Bye!" Naruto smiled as he closed the door, he just made a new friend.

* * *

"Gaara! Naruto want to see you!" The long haired blonde told Gaara who was still sitting in the hallway now with Sasori next to him.

"He does?"

"Yep!" Deidara said cheerfully.

"Okay I better go then." He said as he walked down the hall.

"Mhm," The older red haired agreed.

"Maybe now that he has someone to entertain himself with we could have a little more alone time." The blonde said smirking placing himself in his lovers lap.

"That would be pleasant." Sasori said smirking back at the other.

"Yes, most pleasurable." Dediara said as he leaned down to kiss his favorite redhead.

* * *

The door opened and a lightly smiling blonde greeted him. "Hi."

"I'm so-" He didn't get further before he got caught of by Naruto.

"Don't. I know you're sorry don't sweat it." He said as he stepped back so Gaara could come into the room. "I wanted to talk to you since I realized that I was stupid. I want to be with you, I mean I really like you and so maybe we could try it again but this time we just don't stop." He finished whilst closing the door behind him.

**Lemon!**

Naruto pulled him in for a kiss taking Gaara totally of surprise, it even took him a second or two to register the wet tongue asking for entrance. Tongues clashed together fighting for dominance. Gaara pressed Naruto against the wall one hand un buttoning his shirt the other one groping his crotch. While Naruto ran his hands through Gaara's blood red hair while he wrapped his legs around his waist. Which makes the vampire's hand let go of Naruto's crotch to help the other one to take of his shirt. Gaara finding himself getting annoyed at how many buttons there were on the blonde's shirts ends up ripping it open. His hands now caressing Naruto's bare chest Gaara's thumbs occasionally running over Naruto's hardening nipples.

The human moaned and rapped his legs tighter around Gaara rubbing they're hard ons against each other. Earning a low groan from Gaara who tossed Naruto a cross the room making him land on the bed with the redhead over him in milli seconds. They're lips connected again Gaara's tongue running over Naruto's lower lip asking for entrance which Naruto happily gave him. The vampire's hand were now moving down to unbutton Naruto's jeans. When his pants were unbuttoned Naruto started pulling Gaara's shirt hopping he would under stand that he was a bit over dressed and to his relief Gaara pulled away removing his shirt reviling a pale well toned chest and a pair of pink nipples.

Naruto sat up to continue the kiss only to be pinned down by Gaara who were now attacking his neck kissing licking and sucking making sure to leave marks so everyone could see that the blue eyed man was his. Naruto turned his head to the side to give better access for Gaara, his eyes landing on his new shirt lying on the floor ripped in two pieces. Gaaras mouth moving up a little to nibble on Naruto's earlobe but pulled away as his lover winced at the feeling of teeth.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it."

"Aah ohh, please..." Blonde moaned.

"Please what, Naruto?" Gaara said running his tongue over the bite mark on Naruto's neck.

"More! Please More!" Naruto panted, bucking his hips upwards trying to make some friction for stimulate his not so little problem.

"And you'll get more." The red haired man said with a smirk as his hands moved down to pull of Naruto's pants. When his jeans were on the floor next to the shirt Naruto started to unbutton Gaara's pants. After what had felt like hours but really only were a matter of seconds gaaras pants had joined narutos on the floor and Narutos boxers joining seconds after in. The vampire took a long look at his blonde lover in all his naked glory. Long slim legs moving up to a lightly muscled, tanned chest and a thin torso with a faint trace of a six-pack. Gaara's eyes moving down to the blonde's member, which was very impressive considering how small the man was.

"Gaara, please." The Naruto said fingers playing with hem of Gaara's boxers, so when the redhead didn't dispose of his last piece of clothing Naruto decided to do it for him pulling them down to his knees. Whilst chuckling at the blondes antics he push them down the rest of the way kicking them into the pile with all the other clothing. Gaara's hands now moved lower caressing the others ass, spreading his checks as he lowered himself to the same level as Naruto puckered hole.

"What are you doi-" A long moan escaped his mouth as Gaara licked his asshole. "Mmm dammit Gaara ohhh" The redhead pressed his tongue into Naruto's ass. "Ah fuck!" He screamed as Gaara's tongue lubricated and stretched him at the same time. Soon a finger joined the tongue it wasn't good or bad just strange. As a other finger was added it started to feel a little uncomfortable and as Gaara started to scissor them it started to hurt. Just as he was going to say something to his lover, the redhead rubbed something inside of him making him see stars. "Ahahh fuck!" Gaara smirked.

"Looks like I've found your prostate." He said as he rubbed against that spot again earning a long moan from Naruto. The redhead added a third finger and when he thought Naruto stretched enough he pulled away. The blonde whimpered a little as Gaara stopped leaving him feeling empty but before he could complain something much larger than fingers pressed against his entrance. Even though the preparation it felt like he was being split in two as Gaara pushed into him. The searing pain made tears build in the corner of his eyes but Gaara kissed them away. They waited a few minutes for Naruto to adjust.

"Move." Naruto said after a while, and Gaara started to move slowly to not hurt Naruto, and with every other trust hitting his prostate. "Faster." The blonde said in demanding tone when he got bored with the slow pace they'd started. Listening to his lovers command Gaara picked up the pace, until he was fucking Naruto in a inhuman speed.

"Shit!"

"Ahhh ohh, oh god!"

"Mmm ahhh"

"Mmm harder,"

"Oh fuck, Naruto you're so tight."

"Mmm, oh harder!" As Naruto felt his orgasm approach he moved his hand down to stroke his dick. "Holy shit! Ahh!" Moaned as he came and his ass clenching almost painfully around Gaara's cock causing the redhead to one close after.

**End lemon!**

"That was great!" The redhead said but it fell for deaf ears as Naruto had already fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N: Ehh, yeah my first lemon. How was it, good? Bad? Horrible? I want to know all of your views.

Two chaps in one day! (This one was practically half ridden bit still.)

Review or Naruto will get hit by a truck.

Me not own Naruto.

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Gaara?"

"Gaara."

"Gaara!"

"Gaara! Wake the fuck up!" Gaara groaned and cracked an eye open to glare at his red haired friend.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"We have to leave." Sasori said picking up a shirt from the floor throwing it to him. "He's here."

"Who?" The younger wondered as he put on his shirt.

"Sasuke."

"What!" Gaara shot out of bed only to jump back noticing that he didnt have any underwear on.

"The house we raided got burned down two nights ago." Sasori went on as he threw him the rest of his clothing.

"So? It could just be some other hunter or cleaner."

"No one would dare to go after Sasuke's prey." The older said as he watched Gaara get dressed.

"Hm feels weird being the 'prey'." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, get up we need to leave, now!"

"Okay." Gaara said as he got of the bed. "Where's Naruto?"

"In the shower." Sasori explained. "He was already in when I got here and since he's up and about I guess you didn't turn him."

"Fuck he fell asleep and I didn't think he'd like being turned in his sleep."

"Now you can either leave him here or take him with as a human and turn him at the next stop."

"Well I'm not leaving him."

"Okay." Sasori looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Ehm were you really sleeping?"

"Eh yeah?"

"I haven't seen you sleep since you were a kid." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Well sleeping is a waste of time plus I don't really need it."

"Sure kid."

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Kid."

"Why?"

"Well I'm not a little kid."

"Well I raised you so to me you'll always be a little kid."

"Come on that was more than three hundred years ago, get over it."

"You'll alway be a kid to me Gaara."

"If I'm a kid whats Dei?"

"My mate."

"You do realize that you could be Dei's great great great great great great great great great great grand father?"

"And do you realize that if you added another three greats to that, that would be what you could be to Naruto?"

"Prat,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sasori opened the door with a small huff.

"The sun goes down in twelve minutes." He said walking out into the hall.

"'Kay." Gaara said as he closed the door. He heard a the bathroom door open behind him, turning around he saw Naruto standing in the door frame with a towel hanging loosely on his hips.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"What was that about?" The blonde asked.

"Oh that was sasori saying that we have to leave earlier than we expected."

"Why?"

"Well you see I haven't been completely honest with you, there's this hunter Sasu-" He didn't get to finish as Naruto cut him off.

"I know."

"What?"

"Deidara told me." The blonde said as he made his way towards his clothes.

"Oh okay, well he arrived in the city earlier than we thought so were planning to leave before he find out were we're living."

"So am I going with you?"

"If you want?"

"Sure."

"Is there something that you want to get or say goodbye to?"

"No." Naruto said with a sigh. "When are we leaving?"

"In about nine minutes." Naruto dropped the towel, there was nothing there that Gaara hadn't seen before, and put on his underwear.

"Okay"

* * *

They had taken a couple of cabs to the edge of town at the beginning of the forest. The tree tops rising way above their heads. Naruto turned to look at Gaara with a pout.

"Can't we drive all the was there?" The blond asked.

"No it will go much faster running." Gaara stated. "I know it feels weird and all but its much more fun when you can do it yourself." He assured.

"Okay everybody ready?" Sasori asked a couple of meters away.

"Yeah." The other said in unison.

"Were the fuck are we goin'?" Asked Hidan from next to Tobi.

"Amegakure." Both Pain and Konan flinched almost invisibly at the name of their home village.

"'Kay." Hidan said before turning his eyes on the forest.

"Ready," Naruto seated himself on Gaara's back holding his arms tightly around his neck. "Go!"

* * *

A/N: Short chappie but the next will be up soon. Some questions will be answered in the next chapter but until then; REVIEW!

Bye ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Threes flashed by as they traveled in ultra speed. They rushed pass thousands of different green brown red and yellow leafs. Now and then you could see a flash of silver grey or blue in the autumn night. They had only been going for about a minute but Naruto was already feeling like he would puke up his insides. His human body was not build for this kind of speed. Just as he felt yesterday's late lunch come back up they stopped.

Naruto had clumsily fallen to the ground as Gaara let go of him. He was now watching the redhead look through the bushes.

"Shit!" Gaara exclaimed as he saw the rest of the group stop in front of a guy with white hair falling down his neck grinning wildly showing of two rows of perfectly sharp teeth. "Fuck! Naruto stay here I'll be right back." With that he left the blonde in the protection of the bushes.

The guy was sitting in the middle of the field on a stone, in his left hand was a wooden stake while his right was fingering the tip.

"Well well what have here? You're not trying to run away are you?" He asked grinning, if even possibly, wider.

"Who are you?" Yugito asked.

"Are you Sasuke?" Deidara said from next to Sasori.

"No, my name's Suigetsu I'm Sasuke's right hand man. I kill those Sasuke's to lazy to."

"You'll never be able to kill us." Gaara said through clenched teeth.

"I agree," They turned around to see a red haired woman walk up to them. "He's way to arrogant." She finished just as a orange haired man walked up to stand next to her.

"Don't start fighting now. He'll just be mad at you, if you keep disobeying orders."

"We got orders?" The gut with the white hair, Suigetsu, asked. "I kind of shut out everything after kill at will."

"Well we weren't supposed to kill everybody." The orange haired man said.

"What? Who was it that we weren't supposed to kill?" The other man asked.

"We cant just say it out loud like this!" The redheaded woman exclaimed. "Just to be on the safe side you won't get to kill anybody."

"What! Thats so unfair!" Suigetsu whined.

"It's your own fault." The woman said examining their catch. "So let's see who we have here. The red haired men are Sasori Akasuna, Gaara Sabake and Roshi." She pointed out the three. "The blonde women are Yugito and Deidara."

"Im a boy!" Deidara shouted angrily at the woman.

"Whatever. The blonde man's Killer Bee and next to him's Han. The blue haired woman's Konan and next to her's Nagato or Pain as he likes to be called." She continued, receiving dark glares from Pain and Konan. "The grey haired man's Hidan next to him's Kakuzu and next to him's Zetsu. The green haired girl's Fu and besides her is Yagura and on her left's Utakata. And..." She stopped as she came to Itachi her eyes up and down nis body examining every inch of him before narrowing her eyes. " And that's Itachi."

"Hm Itachi, that sounds familiar." The withe haired man mused.

"Anyways and next to him's Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Uncle Kisame!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Its been a while hasn't it?"

"Mhm hi Suigetsu. So you decided to become a hunter huh?" Kisame said with a shark like grin.

"Well there's not much else to do when you're immortal." Suigetsu sighed.

"The fuck! You're related to that guy?" Hidan asked.

"He's my nephew."

"Hey Kisame where's Samehada?" Kisame's grin faded.

"She died a couple of years after I left."

"Well it's your own fault for refusing to turn her."

"Mhm where's Mangetsu?"

"Dead." Kisame just nodded.

"We better start killing people or at least attack before Sasuke gets here." Karin said as she took a fighting position.

"Do you really think the three of you'd be able to kill all of us?" Sasori asked.

"No not just them,"

"If we had to count on them we'd all be dead."

"And I don't really fancy dying." Two men in their early twenties came out from the forest to their right. Both had grey hair and they looked like identical copies of each other, obviously twins.

"Don't forget about us." Said a girl who also had red hair, coming out from the left side of the forest along side two men. One a little darker skinned with drak haired and the other where bigger and had three small tufts of hair on his head.

"So... Shall we?" Suigetsu said before disappearing and then reappearing behind Gaara drilling the stake into Gaara's shoulder. The redhead gasped before pulling the stake out with a low growl just to throw it at Suigetsu missing with an inch, and so the fight began.

* * *

Naruto sat in the bushes watching the fight, to him it all just looked as a big blur. But now and then when they stop to pause or so, he could catch a glimpse who was fighting who. Gaara, Sasori and Kisame were fighting Suigetsu and Deidara and Fu were fighting the red haired woman. Killer Bee and Han were fighting the chubby guy and Yugito and Utakata were fighting the other red haired girl. Roshi along with Yagura were fighting the dark haired man. On the other side of the field Pain konan and Itachi were fighting the twins while Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting the orange haired man.

Colors clashed on the battlefield as Naruto hid in the bushes wishing he could help some way without being in the way.

"Hello," Voice from behind him said. He turned around and came face to face with a boy his own age with black hair, pale skin, perfect pearly withe teeth and blood red eyes. "My name's Sasuke."

* * *

Gaara ducked another punch before throwing one back hitting Suigetsu in the face. Making him stumble backwards giving Sasori the perfect opportunity to kick him in the side causing Suigetsu to fall to the ground. Just as Gaara was going to kick him in the face he heard a sound from the bushes Naruto were hiding in making him turn to look at the bush. Suigetsu took this as a good moment to attack, so he jumped up and snapped Gaara's neck. Sasori kicked Suigetsu from behind while Gaara tried to snap his neck back in place.

* * *

"So little one what are you doing sitting here all alone?" Sasuke asked tilting his head.

"Eh ehm..."

"Speechless? To bad." The vampire leaned in so that he and Naruto only were a couple of inches apart, noses barley touching. "You smell like him. The redhead, Gaara. Are you his mate? He didnt even bother with turning you. Hm... This is interesting maybe I could have some use of you, little one." Sasuke said before he got up from his sitting position next to him and grabbed Naruto's wrist and with a flash they were standing in the middle of the field.

* * *

Suigetsu ducked another kick and threw a punch directly to Gaara's face. Gaara who didn't have time to block just closed his eyes waiting to get hit but it never came. He opened his eyes to see that Suigetsu was gone, his eyes flicked to Sasori who was staring at something behind him he turned to look at what it was.

A man with black hair stood in the middle of the field and next to him Naruto stood. The man seemed to be holding his wrist while Naruto squirmed trying to get away.

"Suigetsu, any losses on or side?" He said in a cold voice.

"No, do you really think one of us would die fighting these morons." The new guys eyes flashed crimson before going back to black.

"Hn, if they're such morons why aren't at least one of them dead?"

"I-" Suigetsu didn't even get to finish the sentence.

"I really thought you'd take advantage of the free killing." The dark haired vampire narrowed his eyes.

"Well Karin and Jugo said that it was someone I wasn't allowed to kill but refused to say who."

"So you didn't kill anybody just to be sure? Hm I'm surprised, it doesn't sound like something you'd do."

"No not usually Sasuke." A couple of gasps were heard as the strangers name was stated.

"Anyway," Sasuke said scanning over the vampires. "I'm glad you didn't kill him. Maybe he'll now come to his senses and fight me like a man instead of running like he has for all these years. Will you?" He asked to know one particular. "No? Well how about we switch you for little blondie here?" He said pulling Naruto closer to him. "No, Itachi? You're so foolish big brother. Well if you change your mind I won't make it to hard for you to find me. I'll give you 24 hours. Bye for now." And with that he and the blonde were gone, not even a second later the rest of Sasuke's team disappeared too, leaving the rest with their shock.

* * *

A/N: Kidnap! Mwuhahaha I'm so evil!

I know Suigetsu and Kisame aren't related but its my fic so yeah...

Anywayz some questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Bye!

PS: I can still kill Gaara...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Shock, guilt, fear a lot of feeling pass through Gaara's head as Naruto disappeared but mostly anger. Anger towards himself, towards Sasuke and towards Itachi. His eyes were fixed at the spot from where Naruto had disappeared. The others were also staring at the spot, the first to look away was Pain.

"Your'e brothers?" He asked his tone was a little shaken from his usual calm one. Itachi just stood there looking down at his feet.

"So you are brothers?" Konan said staring at Itachi who was still looking at his feet but gave her a short nod.

"And you knew!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hidan continued.

Finally Itachi looked up from his feet to look at his friends. "I-I'm sorry, I haven't seen Sasuke since shortly after I was turned. I left home afraid of hurting him and I actually thought he would be dead by now but I guess he some how got turned since he doesn't look a day over eighteen." He said black eyes held emotions they'd never see in them before.

"How old should he be?" Asked Sasori not so touched by the story, they all had sad background stories.

"A hundred and fourteen." Sasori nodded his head taking in the information.

"Why is he even after you?" Yugito took the liberty to ask. "I mean its obviously not for a family reunion."

"I made a mistake in the past and now I guess he seeks revenge." Itachi said in a quite voice.

"Okay... How are we going to play this?" Kakuzu asked snapping Gaara out of his shock.

"Obviously we'll turn him over!" He practically shouted at the others.

"What!" Most of the group exclaimed.

"Gaara you can't be serious!" Deidara shouted back.

"Oh I am and Itachi here is going to turn himself over, if it wasn't for him Naruto would still be here." Gaara's eyes had a little of a insane glint to them.

"Gaara, Itachi's one of your closes friends and Naruto's just this guy you met a couple of days ago." Tobi tried to reason but Gaara just shot him a dark glare.

"We could alway try to get him back without trading but I doubt that would work." Said Sasori trying to calm everyone.

"He's my mate and I'd do anything for him." The younger redhead answered.

"In any case will have to figure out where Sasuke's staying, he's probably prepared for a fight so he'd be in the out spurts of town in one of the summer houses or abounded villas." Sasori continued. "It shouldn't be hard to find which since it should have barred windows."

"Well I'm not risking my life to save Gaara's latest toy." Tobi said as if he was saying that the sky was blue.

"He's not just anyone he's my mate!" Gaara said not bothering to mask his anger.

Tobi just looked at him like he was stupid. "So? I will not risk it and if that means I can not be apart of this group so be it!"

"Leave then!" The red haired man screamed at his so called friend.

"Fine I will!" And with that said Tobi disappeared into the dark woods.

"Good! And don't come back!" Gaara screamed after him. "Anybody else who wants to leave?" He said as he turned to the other Yugito stepped forward looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Gaara but Sasuke was able to kill Orochimaru and that was before his hunters training." Yugito said in a low whisper.

"But thats just rumors!" Gaara said not believing this to be the reason why they'd abandon him.

"Gaara I'm not risking it." She said before she turned grabbing Han's and Roshi's hands tugging slightly at them giving them a sad look. Both turned to look at Gaara and gave him two small shakes of their heads begore following her into the forest.

"Go! Do whatever the fuck you like!" Gaara said slumping down on the ground.

A weak, "Sorry." could be heard as they disappeared into the night.

"Gaara I understand that your mad but-" Sasori started as he seated himself next to Gaara on the ground.

"But what! He's gone Sasori and I dont know what to do." The other screamed at him.

"Dont worry I'll help you get him back." The older tried to reassure.

"Me too!" Deidara said sitting down next to Sasori.

"Don't forget us!" Konan said pulling Pain down with her not a second later Hidan and Kakuzu had taken a seat next to them. Fu, Yagura and Utakata soon following. Itachi and Kisame were the only ones still standing, looking down at their friends.

"I'm sorry Gaara this is all my fault and I'll do whatever it takes to get Naruto back." Itachi said shifting his weight.

"I'll help too but I won't let you give him Itachi." Kisame said with a stern look on his face.

"Of course not, we'll just have to get Naruto back by other means." Sasori said looking around at those who stayed. "But as I said we'll first have find out where they're hiding."

* * *

"Let me down!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke carried him threw the doors to a small villa with barred windows.

"But if I let you down wouldn't you just run away?" Sasuke said as he walked into a dimly lit room with a couch and a couple of chairs. He dumped Naruto onto the couch and walked towards another door. The blonde tried, as a last attempt to run away, get up from the sofa only to get pushed down again by Suigetsu as he took the seat next to him.

"Suigetsu, where did the others go?" Sasuke asked from the door frame to the next room.

"They went out to feed I believe." He answered.

"Why're you not with them?" The dark haired male said as he walked into the next room leaving Naruto with Suigetsu.

"I fed before we left." The other vampire said as he put up his feet on to the sofa table. "But you haven't fed in a while, hungry?"

"A little but I'll manage." Sasuke said from the other room.

"'Kay, so what are we going to do with him?" Suigetsu asked refering to Naruto.

"Don't know." The obsidian eyed man said as he emerged through the door holding a bottle filled with some liquid.

"Hey, kid you hungry?" The Suigetsu wondered as he moved to the side giving Sasuke the seat in the middle of the sofa.

"No." Naruto said as he turned to look away from the vampires.

"Sure?"

"Yes." The blonde said pulling his knees to his chest leaning as far away from the other two.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked while opening the bottle smelling the liquid.

"About eight," The white haired man answered.

"Shouldn't little kiddies like you be asleep?" The dark haired said passing it to his friend.

"I'm not a child!" Naruto exclaimed turning to face the vampires again.

"How old are you?" Suigetsu asked taking a sip from the bottle before passing it back.

"Sixteen!"

"I am ninety-four and Sasuke's a hundred and something." He drawled smirking.

"Just because you're old does not mean that I am a child." The blonde defended.

"Jeez kid, do I look over a hundred?" Sasuke intervened.

"No..." Naruto answered diverting his eyes again.

"How old do I look?" The dark eyed vampire asked taking a sip from the bottle then giving it to Suigetsu again.

"Dunno, about eighteen."

"Close. I was turned at the age of seventeen." Sasuke said picking at his nails.

"Seventeen? You're not even a legal adult!" The blue eyed teen said loudly.

"I'm a hundred and fourteen." The other reminded.

"Oh yeah, forgot." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Idiot,"

"Bastard."

"Watch it kid you are messing with vampires here." Suigetsu said rejoining the conversation. "Want some?" He asked holding up the bottle.

"I'm only sixteen."

"And we're only seventeen but look at us." He said gesturing at himself and Sasuke.

"I- I never had alcohol before." Naruto stuttered.

"One time has to be the first, so why not today?" The purple eyed teen held up the bottle for Naruto to take.

"Suigetsu, if the kid's not man enough to drink don't make him." Sasuke said snatching the bottle from Suigetsu.

"Hey! I'm not a child!"

"Then prove it." A pale hand waving it slightly in front of Naruto's face.

"Fine I'll do it!" The blonde took the bottle sniffing at the mellow smell before taking a large gulp.

"How was it?" Sasuke asked curious to what the boy thought of his first taste of alcohol.

"...not too bad..." He mumbled.

"Maybe your more man than child after all." Suigetsu said with a laugh.

"Well he wasn't exactly a child when he got here." The other said laughing as well.

"Yes you let the big bad vampire take your innocents?" The white haired teen asked with a fake seriousness.

"What!" Naruto yelled. "How did you know!"

"You smell like sex and just confirmed it." Suigetsu said bursting into laughter.

"Damn!"

"You fucked a vampire claiming to be your soul mate after knowing him for what? 48 hours?" Sasuke wondered.

"How do you know all of this?" The blonde asked getting a little nervous.

"You make it kind of obvious, they got here two days ago and no smart vampire would ever travel with a human. Though I'm not so sure that they're so smart." Suigetsu said after his laughing attack had died out.

"Suigetsu stop chatting with the kid we have more important matters to discuss." The dark eyed vampire said sitting up straighter.

"Like what?" The other asked making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Well maybe the angry vampires that will be here in less than 24 hours?" He suggested clearly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, you'll just kill them all leaving no fun for me." The white haired said with a shrug.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed also sitting up straighter.

"Don't worry little one I won't kill anyone as long as they give me my brother then he'll be the only man I'll kill." Sasuke said in a voice that was far from calming.

"And the odds of them giving him to you just like that would be one against eighteen." Suigetsu reminded only to get glared at.

"I know that."

"Wha-" Suigetsu started but he was interrupted.

"Why do you want to kill your own brother?" Naruto asked which according to Sasuke was a very dumb question.

"For revenge." He stated simply.

"What could he had done that was bad enough for you to kill him?" The blonde wondered.

"He killed our family." Sasuke answered getting annoyed.

"Why?" Another dumb question.

"How the fuck would I know!"

"But what if he had a purpose?" The black eyed teen looked at him eyes twitching ever so slightly.

"I don't care if he did it for fun or if my own parents were planning to kill me and he was protecting me!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde he then took a deep breath and started explaining. "He disappeared and a couple of months later I woke up in the middle of the night hearing screams and I wet into the kitchen finding my brother covered in blood standing over our parents dead bodies then he ran. After that I lived on the streets till I was seventeen and met Orochimaru my maker, but he wanted more of me than I was willing to give so he became the first man I ever killed." When he finished Naruto decided that it was best to stay quiet.

"Sasuke?" A man with orange hair said entering the room from the door leading outside.

"Juugo, how was the hunt?" Sasuke said as the man took a seat in a chair on the other side of the table.

"Successful. The others will be here soon."

"Good. Suigetsu get another bottle of this," The dark haired man said pointing at Naruto's bottle."I want to forget this whole conversation."

"I dont think that's especially good for you Sasuke." Suigetsu said but Sasuke just gave him a pointed look.

"Kid are you going to drink that?" Juugo asked Naruto.

"Yes." He said simply.

"The whole bottle?"

"Yes." The blonde said again.

"Isn't that like ehm deadly for eh humans?" Juugo wondered tilting his head.

"I don't know, I don't care let me drink away my despair." Naruto said taking a sip from his bottle.

"So you and Sasuke are each others drink buddies now?" Suigetsu asked as he came in tossing a new bottle to Sasuke.

"Cut the kid some slack we just separated him from his newfound mate." A girl with red hair said as she and the others came in.

"Hi guys they're drinks in the kitchen but since these two," Suigetsu said gesturing towards Naruto and Sasuke. "decided to have a bottle each we're out of scotch so there's only some vodka and a bottle of wine."

"Ew I hate wine." A man with grey haired said.

"Me too." A man looking exactly like the first said.

"Nobody gives a shit." Suigetsu said loudly.

"We do!" They said in unison.

"No you don't count." The white haired teen said finishing the conversation. Naruto took in the sight of the group of vampire hunters they didn't actually seem all that bad.

* * *

A/N: New chapter! Yey!

Sorry for the wait.

Stupid school.

I drank four coupes of coffee as I was writhing this so I was kind of hyper, then I forgot to post it so here goes nothing.

Review!


End file.
